


Демон по имени Данунах

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Квартира, которую купил Стив, перебравшись в Нью-Йорк, оказалась не без изъяна
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Демон по имени Данунах

**Author's Note:**

> ксено, монстрочлен, оос!африканского шаманизма, упоминания стаки-свингерства в прошлом, гибкая мораль и прочие извращения  
> автор не говорит на суахили, но умеет в гугл транслейт

Квартира досталась Стиву по дешевке. По меркам современности, конечно. «Престижный район, хорошая планировка, две спальни, отличный ремонт — а как вы хотели, мистер Грант? Поверьте, это едва ли половина рыночной цены, в Бруклине это лучший вариант из возможных».

Стив хотел жить там, где когда-то вырос, хотя не узнавал практически ничего, кроме самых старых зданий, до того перегруженных новыми вывесками и рекламой, что с таким же успехом они могли быть какими угодно другими — ничего бы не изменилось.

Но великолепная память все-таки вычленяла знакомые кусочки: тот же переулок, теперь прячущий выход из модного бара, занявшего место старой мануфактуры; пять неровно сходящихся к пятачку проезжей части углов домов, теперь почтенно-монструозных, а когда-то только-только выстроенных на месте старых бараков; булочная на углу, неведомо как сохранившая и помещение, и запах только испеченного хлеба, но теперь разряженная, с блестящими панорамными окнами и крошечными круглыми столиками на месте простых деревянных полок с товаром.

Мысли о Баки, когда-то стащившем в этой булочной калач, который Стив, несмотря на подведенный от голода живот, потребовал вернуть, пришлось отогнать: они вели в никуда, в темноту пропасти, где навсегда сгинул веселый бруклинский мальчишка, прихватив с собой огромный кусок самого Стива.

Стив вернулся туда, откуда когда-то начал, и не хотел это менять.

Его дом, старый, со скрипучим деревянным крыльцом и разбухшей, трудно открывающейся дверью, снесли еще в пятидесятых. На месте двора, где когда-то развешивали белье, вырос большой торговый центр, а квартирка, которую Стив все-таки купил, больше из-за расположения, чем из-за цены, находилась неподалеку в крепком кирпичном здании. В тридцатых тут был доходный дом, довольно приличный, а теперь вот Стиву удалось купить тут квартиру.

Кто бы мог подумать?

Он еще раз обошел все три комнаты, большую светлую кухню, заглянул в ванную, зачем-то потрогал искусственный цветок на полке, все еще не веря, что это все — его. Вот такое, оформленное в светлой гамме, новое, чистое и современное.

Все-таки он еще толком не привык к этому времени, хотя прошло уже полгода с момента, когда «Валькирия» была найдена, но все равно первое в его жизни собственное жилье ощущалось странно.

Стив остановился напротив огромной деревянной маски, явно африканской, занимавшей весь угол в гостиной, служившей одновременно столовой. Она выбивалась из общего дизайна — уж это-то Стив как художник почувствовал сразу, — но в то же время не резала глаз, наоборот, ощущалась на своем месте.

Она была узкой и длинной, начиналась в двух дюймах от пола и тянулась почти до самого потолка. Искусно вырезанная из темной древесины, покрытая резьбой, она была больше похожа на щит, чем на обычное для таких сувениров лицо, и лишь почти под самым потолком Стиву удалось рассмотреть и круглые желтые глаза, обведенные черными кругами, и притаившиеся в завитушках острые зубы, и стилизованные рога.

Божок, изображенный неведомым резчиком по дереву, был настроен явно не благодушно, но Стив не верил во всякую чепуху — в его жизни встречались самые настоящие чудовища из плоти и крови, куда до них размалеванному куску дерева.

— Живи пока, — решил Стив, оставив безрезультатные попытки выдвинуть этот «шедевр» из угла, чтобы осмотреть сзади. — Выдадутся выходные — займусь тобой как следует.

Вытаскивая телефон из кармана, он боковым зрением уловил ухмылку, в которой растянулся деревянный рот, но, быстро переведя взгляд на маску, понял, что ему показалось.

***

Ночью он плохо спал. Мерещилась всякая чушь, хотя после введения сыворотки и трансформации Стив ни разу не видел снов. Даже после смерти Баки он попросту не мог уснуть, ворочался с боку на бок, сотрясаясь в сухих рыданиях, но кошмаров не видел.

Наверное, у него для таких вещей была слишком крепкая психика.

До сегодняшней ночи.

Стив проснулся с колотящимся сердцем, сел на удобной постели и уставился в подсвеченное огнями улицы окно. Часы показывали полночь, лег он рано, значит, проспал не более двух часов — этого обычно было достаточно для нормального функционирования, но сейчас он ощущал себя так, будто не спал неделю.

То есть хуже, чем на момент засыпания.

Потерев ладонями лицо, Стив поднялся и пошел на кухню: там он днем вроде видел стакан. Если нет, то не в Букингемском же дворце вырос — сможет напиться и из-под крана.

Стакан нашелся. Набирая в него воду, Стив прислушивался к ощущению разбитости, проникшему, казалось, в каждую кость, в мельчайшую мышцу, и зачем-то вспоминал липкие, как грязная паутина, сны.

Тропический лес, такой темный, что расцвеченное огромными звездами небо казалось рядном, накинутым на яркий фонарь.

Темные липкие пятна под босыми ногами, от каждого прикосновения к которым мерзко передергивает.

Круг то ли поляны, то ли вырубки и темная фигура в центре. Лицо-оскал и шкуры, шкуры — целая гора, наверченные вокруг.

И голос. Слов не разобрать, но от этого проникающего под кожу шепота все волоски на теле становятся дыбом и внутри… ну, если Стив сохранил умение бояться, то можно было бы назвать это страхом.

Странные сны как-то зацепились в тяжелой от недосыпа голове за низкую цену на приличную, в общем-то, квартиру, а потом и за россказни, слышанные когда-то от Гейба. Что-то о ритуальных масках, ворующих жизнь и носящих в себе демонов.

В демонов он не верил, но цена на квартиру все-таки была неприлично низкой — впору было заподозрить неладное.

— Наташа, — произнес он в трубку, как только та ответила — после первого же гудка. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Да, мне лично. Спасибо.

По улице сплошным потоком ехали машины, несмотря на позднее время; кажется, начинался дождь; падали и падали листья, тут же замиравшие в неглубоких лужах, а в непривычно тяжелой голове Стива зрели подозрения одно нелепее другого.

Чтобы заняться хоть чем-то, пока едет Наташа, он вышел в гостиную и, внимательно осмотрев неровные стыки маски и стен, к которым она прилегала, вернулся на кухню за ножом.

Маска не поддалась ни на осторожные, ни на более настойчивые попытки сдвинуть ее с места, а потому Наташу Стив встретил изрядно разозленным.

— Новоселье, вижу, не задалось, — констатировала та, разглядывая его пропитавшуюся потом майку и пыль, покрывающую предплечья. — Рассказывай, — разрешила, устраиваясь в гостиной, как раз напротив маски. — Занятный интерьер. Это тут и было?

— Собственно, поэтому я тебе и позвонил. Мне нужно знать, что случилось с предыдущими жильцами квартиры.

Наташа, приподняв бровь, разглядывала его секунд тридцать, но «надо было задаться этим вопросом до того, как выложить за жилье кругленькую сумму» так и не произнесла. За что Стив был ей благодарен.

Вместо этого она опустила взгляд на телефон, который держала в руках, а потом, сфотографировав маску, поднялась.

— Я сообщу, как что-то узнаю.

— Все, что узнаешь, — поправил ее Стив и добавил: — Пожалуйста?

— Ну как тут устоять? — Наташа улыбнулась и направилась к двери. У самого порога чуть задержалась, снова взглянула на следы штукатурки на руках Стива. — Не трогай эту штуку, ладно?

И вышла.

Стив отнес нож на кухню, вымыл руки и, ложась спать с твердым намерением выспаться, на самой грани сна и яви услышал насмешливое фырканье.

Ну, или ему показалось.

***

— Алекс Кемпински, двадцать девять лет, острая сердечная недостаточность, — Наташа кинула на стол фотографию симпатичного молодого человека и продолжила: — Незадолго до этого его карьера пошла вверх, он даже выиграл круглую сумму на скачках, поставив на аутсайдера с огромным коэффициентом.

Стив перевернул пакет со льдом более прохладной стороной и изобразил внимание. Голова болела просто зверски. Ну, или он отвык от подобного рода недомоганий.

— Элси Тиггс, тридцать лет, съехала через неделю после новоселья, выставив квартиру на продажу по бросовой цене.

Стив кивнул, принимая к сведению.

— Она жива?

— Да. Общаться отказалась, даже побледнела, когда поняла, о чем пойдет речь. Я не настаивала.

— Дальше.

— Эмми Уоррен, прошла лечение в закрытой клинике для больных с психическими отклонениями. Диагноз — шизофрения. Выписавшись, уехала к родственникам в Техас, на глухую ферму, хотя до этого была подающей надежды художницей.

— А до нее?

— До нее в квартире жил Эндрю Хопкинз, пятьдесят пять лет, журналист. Неоднократно бывал в Африке. Угадаешь, от чего он умер?

— Сердечный приступ?

— Именно. Его смертью даже занималась полиция, потому что осмотр патологоанатома выявил, что умер пациент во время полового акта. Найти партнера не удалось, дело отправили в архив, взрослая дочь Хопкинза продала квартиру. До него в квартире в течение двадцати с лишним лет жила семья. Причины смерти — естественные, дети уехали учиться в Великобританию.

— То есть началось с Хопкинза?

— Который ездил в Африку. Из одной из поездок он, скорее всего, и привез ту маску.

— Наташа.

— Стив. То, что ты не веришь во что-то, не делает это что-то менее реальным. Еще два века назад люди не верили в электричество, а теперь без него никуда.

— У тебя есть… теории? — спросил Стив, поморщившись, и снова перевернул пакет со льдом.

— Я знаю, у кого они могут быть. Я бы на твоем месте переехала на базу.

— Нет, — ответил Стив больше из упрямства, чем по каким-то другим причинам. — Я поеду домой.

— А оттуда? В психушку?

Стив отбросил пакет со льдом на край стола и откинулся в кресле.

— Я не могу сойти с ума, Наташа. Иначе это произошло бы еще в сорок пятом. К тому же, насколько я помню, ты сказала, у мужчин проблемы обычно хм… иного рода.

— Довести тебя до…

— Сердечного приступа, — подсказал Стив. — Да, тоже будет проблематично.

— До головной боли ты дошел легко, — заметила Наташа. — Но дело твое.

Она собрала фотографии и вышла из кабинета.

А Стив остался. Диван казался все привлекательнее, но он упрямо взял со стола ключи от мотоцикла и запер кабинет.

Он не будет сидеть на базе все выходные из-за каких-то сказок. Он разберется, в чем дело, и заживет спокойно.

Не будь он Стивом Роджерсом.

***

Дома он разложил купленные по дороге продукты и выпил залпом банку холодного пива прямо так, у холодильника, не переодевшись и даже не разувшись. Голова все еще болела, но как-то фоном, будто привычно. Стив, вернувшись в коридор, все-таки скинул ботинки и прошел в гостиную.

Маска была там. Стив в который раз внимательно ее осмотрел, стараясь не обращать внимания на выщербленную по контуру штукатурку, потом притянул небольшую стремянку из трех ступеней, поднялся на верхнюю и ткнул чертовому размалеванному куску деревяшки прямо в круглый желтый глаз.

— Чего тебе надо, а? Как думаешь, если я рвану как следует, то отдеру тебя? Или ты врос тут, как баобаб — корнями до центра Земли дотягиваешься? Так я и до центра докопаюсь, ты просто не знаешь еще, на кого попал. Так что давай так. Или сиди тихо и будешь цел, или я инициирую расселение дома из-за опасной близости к неизвестному магическому объекту. Хочешь в лаборатории? Подумай до завтра.

Маска, конечно, не ответила, но Стив, поужинав под бормотание телевизора, лег спать с уверенностью, что проспит до самого утра без дурацких снов.

Что ж, или он ошибся, или то, что сейчас сидело в изножье его постели, было ужасной реальностью.

Или просто реальностью.

Хотелось заговорить. Спросить, какого хрена. Потребовать ответа. Хотя бы сбросить наглую горячую ладонь с лодыжки — и не выходило. Ни пошевелиться, ни рта раскрыть. Даже замычать — и то бы, наверное, не получилось. Поэтому Стив просто лежал и смотрел на огромное существо, все, кажется, состоявшее из волчьих шкур, устроившееся на его кровати.

— Зря ты в глаз меня ткнул, — сказало то низким хриплым голосом. — И угрожал зря. Ты теперь мой, потому что ступил на принадлежащую мне территорию. Не поклонился, не принес даров, а сразу начал портить шкуру, тыкать в глаз и угрожать. Приличные bahal¹ так не поступают.

При попытке заговорить горло свело спазмом, как во сне: хочется закричать и не выходит.

— Сильный, — одобрило существо, когда Стиву удалось скосить глаза и через приоткрытую дверь увидеть, что угол гостиной, обычно занятый маской, пуст. — Вот как все будет…

Дальше Стив не смог разобрать слов: перед глазами все поплыло, закружилось, и будто в метели из колких снежинок замелькали обрывки воспоминаний. Невозможно было описать образы, меняющиеся в этой круговерти: темные волосы, упавшие на лоб, и тут же — тепло руки, взгляд из-под ресниц и крик — отчаянно-долгий, то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения.

Стив, как ни старался, не смог ухватить ни один из них полностью, рассмотреть, разгадать, мысли путались, тонули в холодном тумане сна, но внутри, где-то глубоко в душе, Стив знал, кого видел там. Ощущение родства, натяжение всех внутренних струн, тихое, скрываемое ото всех ликование при встрече — все это было ему знакомо.

Будто Баки снова был здесь. Оказался рядом и…

Стив проснулся. Тяжело сел на кровати, спустил ноги на пол и побрел в гостиную. Остановился напротив маски, все так же таращащей нарисованные желтые глаза и задорно скалящейся, обвел пальцами несколько завитушек резьбы, видимо, символизирующих те самые шкуры, которые были во сне, и произнес, удивляясь тому, как хрипло звучит его голос:

— Дары тебе? Ну хорошо. У всех свои правила. Пока мне снятся такие сны — будут тебе дары.

Выйдя на кухню, он открыл банку пива, разогрел в микроволновке несколько кусков жареного мяса и, выставив все это на небольшой поднос, отнес в гостиную.

— Если предпочитаешь сырое мясо — просто не ешь, я пойму.

Он даже не чувствовал себя дураком, разговаривая с куском дерева, привезенным горе-путешественником из загадочной Африки, только вспоминал холодный ветер, разметавший темные волосы, и ужас, застывший в глазах Баки.

— Я на пробежку. У тебя час, чтобы решить, будем воевать или нет.

С этими словами Стив натянул спортивный костюм и вышел в промозглое утро. Ему показалось, что чертов демон, засевший в куске старого дерева, проводил его взглядом.

Через час пуст был не только поднос, а и холодильник. Нетронутым осталось только мясо в морозилке. Ну, и овощи. Вздохнув, Стив откусил от круассана, по случаю купленного в открывшейся булочной на углу, и щелкнул кнопкой кофемашины.

— Сырое — или мороженое — ты не ешь, овощи тоже. Кто из нас еще bahal¹.

Из гостиной раздался насмешливый скрип, косвенно означавший, что сказанное было услышано.

— Если война отменяется, — громче произнес Стив, — то неплохо бы тебе самому что-то готовить, меня почти не бывает дома, а нанимать прислугу ради тебя одного — я не готов платить потом за моральный ущерб, если…

Зазвонивший телефон не дал ему закончить — большой мир снова нуждался в помощи.

— Я уезжаю дня на три. Продержишься на сожранном? — спросил он, нажав отбой.

Ответом была недовольная тишина.

— Ну как знаешь. Если что, тут осталась капуста.

Стив понятия не имел, насколько нормально то, что он говорит с маской, но пока это работает — почему бы и нет, верно?

***

За три дня, проведенные в берцах, практически без сна и еды — просто некогда было, — Стив почти забыл обо всех сверхъестественных штуках, поджидавших его дома. Но стоило открыть дверь и учуять в абсолютно пустой квартире запах жареного мяса, как он моментально обо всем вспомнил.

Усталость при этом была такой фееричной, что сил как-то беспокоиться по поводу чего бы то ни было не осталось, поэтому Стив просто бросил в прихожей щит, куртку, выступил из кроссовок и пошел на кухню. Мясо еще шипело. Пузырилось и одуряюще пахло. Так, что у Стива подвело живот.

Он просто схватил вилку, наколол на нее самый большой шкворчащий кусок и сожрал его, обжигаясь и постанывая от удовольствия.

— Спасибо, — громко произнес он, ополовинив тарелку. — Я отсыпаться. Можешь не ковыряться у меня в мозгах хоть часов восемь? Устал — сил никаких нет.

В гостиной стояла тишина, а потому Стив, накрыв тарелку с мясом крышкой от кастрюли, поплелся в спальню, раздеваясь на ходу, и уснул, кажется, еще до того, как успел об этом подумать.

Стив сидел у костра. Неясные тени колебались вокруг, слышался далекий бой барабанов, пахло землей, гниющими листьями, глиной, специями и еще чем-то таким же, непривычным, далеким от цивилизации. Он скорее угадывал, чем видел, что там, за ярким пятном колеблющихся рыжих языков, расположился он. Его демон-из-маски. Тело его все так же покрыто шкурами, а лицо спрятано за жуткой размалеванной деревяшкой, в прорези которой, впрочем, прекрасно видны глаза — по-волчьи желтые, чуть отливающие фосфоресцирующей зеленью.

— Я же просил, — произнес Стив. — Не лезть мне в голову.

— Мне твои просьбы до одного места, — послышалось из темноты. — Ты ел мясо, приготовленное мной, значит, ты не против заключить сделку.

— Я ел мясо, которое сам положил в холодильник, — парировал Стив. — А до этого ты сожрал все, что там еще оставалось, так что мы квиты. Вот если бы ты поймал его…

— В следующий раз это будет крыса из подвала, — насмешливо ответила темнота.

— Это если я стану ее есть.

— Это если ты узнаешь, что ешь крысу.

— Так в чем суть сделки? — вернул беседу в конструктивное русло Стив. — Может, я и не против. Даже если учесть, что я знаю о случившемся с остальными жильцами.

Темнота фыркнула и — в этом Стив мог поклясться — сверкнула желтыми глазами.

— Сделка там была только с одним. Белые женщины мне были неинтересны, но они забавно визжали. Одна сбежала на следующий же день, вторая чуть задержалась и начала путать мой мир со своим. Чертов dabada², притащивший меня в ваш вонючий термитник, сдох от сердечного приступа, стоило мне потребовать свою часть. А вот последний был ничего, его хватило на дольше.

— Хватило.

— Да. Все просто, — демон просунул голову сквозь огонь, не причинявший ему вреда, и сощурил желтые — точь-в-точь как нарисованные на маске — глаза. — Я исполню одно твое желание. Любое. А ты за это исполнишь мое. Конкретное.

— Верни мне Баки, — раньше, чем успел подумать, что говорит, выпалил Стив.

Будто сердце само сказало за него, минуя голову. Будто это было возможно. Будто демон, с прищуром наблюдавший за ним в прорези маски, был богом, способным воскрешать мертвых.

— Даже не спросишь, что я потребую взамен?

— Если это у меня есть — я согласен. Единственное…

— Так-так, обычно тут у вас, людей, начинается самое интересное. Навязанные обществом страхи, понятия о морали. Только поздно, мой orso tiirka³, ты уже согласился. Все «только» должны были идти до «согласен». Но ты можешь договорить. Может, я даже прислушаюсь.

— Мне бы не хотелось убивать невинных.

— О, — демон сузил глаза, — успокойся, ilmo yari⁴, с убийствами, в том числе и невинных, я отлично справляюсь сам.

— Так в чем… моя часть? — успел спросить Стив до того, как теплое, пахнущее эфирными маслами дерево маски легко толкнуло его в лицо.

— Ничего, чего бы ты не мог дать, — услышал он и проснулся.

За окном был полдень, Стив ощущал себя прекрасно выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Сон, в первые мгновения после пробуждения пылавший в памяти ярким рыжим пятном, чем дальше, тем больше казался просто сном, стирался, как рисунок мелом на асфальте тротуара под ногами спешащих прохожих.

За второй чашкой кофе он уже совсем забыл об услышанном там, у костра.

А потом в дверь позвонили.

Стив пошел открывать, как был: в кое-как натянутых поверх белья домашних штанах, растрепанный и с чашкой недопитого кофе в руке.

— Привет, — хмуро сказал тот, кто стоял за дверью. — Я пришел.

Когда невезучая чашка покатилась по светлому ламинату, оставляя на нем теплые коричневые лужи, Стив вспомнил ночной разговор до мельчайших подробностей и готов был заплатить любую цену за исполнение своего желания, результат которого он сейчас крепко прижимал к себе.

— Привет, Бак, — севшим голосом произнес он, изо всех сил сдерживая слезы и чувствуя, как дрожат руки. — Господи, Бак…

Баки просто сделал шаг вперед, легко сдвинув Стива, и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ты стоишь в луже, — проницательно заметил он и обнял в ответ. — Я вдруг вспомнил — ты Стив. И решил — ты меня ждешь.

Что ж, слезы все-таки удержать не удалось. Они текли и текли, Баки терпеливо поглаживал Стива по спине, ожидая, видимо, когда он иссякнет, переступал с ноги на ногу, и это было до того знакомо, до того верно и до заходящегося сердца хорошо, что Стив вдруг подумал — а не кончится ли все прямо сейчас, но Баки потянул носом в сторону кухни, и Стив, наконец, его выпустил.

— Жду, — произнес Стив мягко, потому что чувствовал в Баки что-то такое… как после плена: хрупкое внутри, требующее осторожного обращения. — Ты голоден? Идем. Идем, Бак, господи, только бы ты был настоящим!

Взглянув на его босые ноги, Баки легко выступил из высоких сапог, и Стив только сейчас заметил остальное: кожаную куртку со странными заклепками, перчатку на левой руке, штаны-карго с серьезными наколенниками, огромное количество оружия, которым Баки был увешан с головы до ног.

— Пойдем. Ты все мне расскажешь, Бак.

Судя по лицу Баки, откровенничать он не очень хотел, но послушно пошел за Стивом, крепко держа его за руку.

***

Стив вспомнил о демоне только через неделю: именно столько потребовалось ему, чтобы хотя бы отчасти утрясти все то, что всколыхнулось с появлением Баки. Конечно, уладить удалось не все: например, Баки не помнил (или не знал) настоящих имен тех, кто держал его в ГИДРе, стирал память и делал с ним еще множество ужасных вещей, которые не закончились бы, если бы Стив не заключил сделку с тем самым демоном-из-маски. И что бы тот ни потребовал, Стив готов был ему это дать. Да он бы кожу живьем с себя снял, лишь бы Баки вернулся к нему из того ада, в котором жил столько лет.

Если это существование можно было назвать жизнью, конечно.

Самого Баки приходилось держать в тайне — пока ГИДРа не будет побеждена полностью. А на это нужно время. ЩИТ трясло от внутренних проверок, чисток и перестановок. Были задеты такие интересы, что малейшая неосторожность могла стоить жизни всем, не только им с Баки, а потому Стиву пришлось сдержать свое жгучее желание развалить все к чертям собачьим, найти каждого, кто мог быть виноват в том, что происходило, и разобраться с ним лично.

Поэтому во всей этой кутерьме неотданный долг потусторонней силе как-то забылся: Стив почти не бывал дома, находясь рядом с Баки, которому пришлось пройти сотни тестов и психологических освидетельствований. Не говоря уже о допросах.

Допросы были хуже всего.

Но они справились. Им разрешили вернуться в квартиру Стива «и не высовываться, пока все не выяснится, чтобы не наломать дров». Наташе Стив отчего-то верил: к ГИДРе она точно не имела никакого отношения, а потому пришлось на время «унять таланты» и заодно выкроить себе несколько относительно спокойных дней.

С Баки наедине.

Господи, они почти не бывали одни, не поговорили толком. А Стиву столько нужно было ему сказать.

И о демоне Стив вспомнил, едва переступил порог своей квартиры.

Будто тот ждал его за порогом, до времени позволяя насладиться плодами с дерева желаний, сорванными на неизвестных условиях.

Плоды были сладки. За них Стив готов был платить чем угодно, пусть даже и жизнью.

Которую, впрочем, не собирался отдавать без боя.

— Заходи, Бак, — привычно пристроив щит, Стив прислушался к сонной тишине дома. — Продукты сразу на кухню неси. Сейчас быстро что-то…

— Ты слышал? — тут же перебил его Баки и, поставив сумки, бесшумно скользнул к двери в гостиную. Оружия у него не было, но за последнюю неделю Стив убедился: оно ему и не нужно. — Скрип.

— Это маска.

Обернувшись, Баки вопросительно изогнул бровь, будто сомневаясь в адекватности собеседника.

— Африканская. В углу. Пойдем на кухню.

— Маска, — повторил за ним Баки. — В углу. Скрипит сама.

— Да.

— И тебя это не беспокоит.

— Не особо.

— И часто…

— Постоянно. Есть охота, Бак, ну, проходи же.

Коридор был довольно узким, а потому Баки, прихватив пакеты, подчинился.

Когда Стив, еле-еле обжарив отличные стейки, вывалил их на тарелку и понес в гостиную, Баки пошел за ним. Встал в дверном проеме, подперев его плечом, и наблюдал за манипуляциями. До поры — молча. Но когда рядом с тарелкой Стив пристроил бутылку отличного вина, все-таки не смолчал:

— Психотесты нужно было сдавать не мне.

— Я все тебе объясню, Бак. Идешь?

Обведя недобрым взглядом комнату, Баки все-таки вернулся за Стивом на кухню и даже от вопросов удержался. Так было всегда: Баки лишь обозначал интерес, а рассказывать или нет — выбор оставался за Стивом.

— Я рад, что ты со мной, Бак, — произнес Стив, разлив по бокалам вино. Он понятия не имел, будет ли у него время сказать все те важные вещи, которые жгли ему горло, а потому решил не откладывать. — Я потерял всякую надежду еще в сорок пятом, но…

— Я вспомнил тебя, — они соприкоснулись бокалами, издавшими тихий звон, и Баки, пригубив вино, так и продолжил смотреть в глаза. — Три четверти века не помнил, и вдруг оглянулся по сторонам и думаю: блядь, Стив-то, наверное, ждет, а я тут херней маюсь. И все, ни единого сомнения. Даже дата на календаре, как бы намекающая, что любой уже давно задолбался бы ждать — если бы сподобился прожить столько, — меня не смутила. Меня трудно смутить, но…

— Я ждал, — честно ответил Стив. — Не надеялся уже, но отчего-то продолжал ждать.

Баки накрыл его руку своей, не оставляя места сомнениям, все упрощая и усложняя одновременно.

— Если ты знаешь, что произошло, лучше тебе все мне рассказать, — произнес он с расстановкой. — Потому что чудес не бывает.

— Бывают, — переплетая их пальцы, ответил Стив. — Бывают, Бак. Но за них приходится платить. Как, впрочем, и за все остальное.

— Я не верю в чудеса.

— А они в тебя да.

Они столкнулись посреди кухни, Стив, кажется, уронил стул, но все это стало неважным, когда Баки требовательно поцеловал, жадно, почти грубо — так, как делал это когда-то давно.

Как делал это всегда.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — на пороге спальни сказал Стив, пытаясь хоть как-то собрать в кучу то, что от него осталось — Баки единственным прикосновением умел разрушить до основания все, что было до него.

Впрочем, из пепла он возрождал так же.

Как сейчас — одним поцелуем прерывая почти вековой сон.

Баки, продолжая прижимать его к стене, убрал с лица волосы и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Эта информация стоит того, чтобы я остановился? — серьезно спросил он и, явно пытаясь подсказать верный ответ, сжал ягодицу Стива левой рукой.

Металлической.

Стив, наверное, так и не привык к ней, хотя сам Баки ни разу не выразил недовольство таким «апгрейдом».

— Да, — ответил Стив и, не удержавшись, потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. — Наверное.

— Ты не женат, по данным наблюдений постоянных партнеров у тебя нет, а непостоянные меня не интересуют.

— По данным наблюдений? — губы Баки на шее отвлекали, но привычка в любом состоянии анализировать происходящее Стиву не изменила.

— Взломал вашу базу, — как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся сообщил Баки. — Только файлы, касающиеся тебя, безопасность страны мне не сдалась. Так вот очаровательная агент Тринадцать рапортует, что ты никем не интересуешься.

— За мной следят?

Баки так выразительно приподнял брови, что Стив понял: до некоторого предела он остался все-таки наивнее некуда.

— Так чем ты хотел, — Баки снова с намеком сжал его ягодицу и потерся бедрами, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение, — меня отвлечь от главного? Семь десятков лет, Стив. Даже если ты знаешь наизусть ядерные коды — это не стоит того, чтобы обсуждать прямо сейчас.

— А что стоит?

— Что-то, касающееся тебя или нас обоих. Что-то важнее того, что между нами уже есть.

— Возможно, оно касается.

— Пока звучит неубедительно, — Баки коснулся губами шеи, делая попытку поговорить еще более трудной, но Стив собрался с силами и сказал:

— Я кое-что пообещал за твое спасение.

— Что и кому? — тут же потребовал Баки, оставив шею Стива в покое. На твердость его члена, впрочем, информация никак не повлияла.

— Не знаю. Какому-то демону.

Стив ожидал, что Баки не воспримет его слова серьезно. Задерет брови, давая понять, что думает обо всем об этом, но ошибся. Баки подобрался, моментально стряхнув с себя расслабленную дурашливость, и потребовал:

— Вспоминай дословно.

— Это было во сне.

— Дай угадаю, — тихо произнес Баки. — Ты даже не спросил о цене. Просто вывалил желаемое и все.

— И сработало, — Стив убрал с губ Баки прилипшую к ним прядь волос и улыбнулся. — Ты здесь. Ты помнишь меня, хотя…

Он не стал заканчивать — зачем лишний раз вслух произносить то, о чем они оба прекрасно знали: Баки не помнил себя последние семь десятков лет. То, что он смог уйти — не бесплатное, но чудо.

— Где ты его взял?

— Кого?

— Демона. Вот просто… — начал Баки, и, конечно, маска выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы насмешливо скрипнуть, напоминая о себе. — Вот оно что. Мясо и вино.

— Это не цена. Просто угощение.

Баки, достав откуда-то сигарету, задумчиво закурил, а потом и вовсе ушел в гостиную. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Стив отправился за ним и нашел на полу у той самой маски.

— Как ты это сожрал? — спрашивал тем временем Баки, стряхивая пепел в пустую тарелку. — И вино выдул. Стив, как оно это делает?

— Он. И я не знаю, Бак.

— У него и имя, может, есть?

— Может, и есть, но мне оно не известно.

Помолчав, Баки докурил и раздавил окурок в миске.

— ГИДРа отучила меня смеяться надо всем непонятным, таинственным и хоть чуточку магическим, так что вопрос «могло ли оно?» я даже не задаю, — сказал он, глядя снизу вверх на работу африканских шаманов. — Основной вопрос: «Что он хочет взамен?»

— Скажет. Ну, я так думаю.

— Предположения? Не верю, что ты даже не догадываешься.

— Секс, — быстро, чтобы не передумать, ответил Стив. — До меня в этой квартире жил… много кто, но оба мужчины умерли от сердечной недостаточности, один из них — предположительно — во время полового акта.

Брови Баки все-таки поползли вверх, он открыл рот, пытаясь подобрать слова, которых и у Стива-то не было, закрыл его, покрутил головой и вдруг рассмеялся, поднимаясь одним красивым движением, будто перетекая из одного положения в другое.

— Он планирует затрахать тебя до смерти? Ну-ну. Это все?

— Все, — невольно заражаясь настроением Баки, ответил Стив.

— Тогда на чем мы остановились?

— Кажется, — Стив сделал вид, что вспоминает, — ты держал меня за хм…

— За задницу, — подсказал Баки, подходя вплотную и устраивая металлическую ладонь на этой самой заднице.

— И губы… что-то ты ими такое делал.

— Такое? — Баки провел языком где-то под кадыком и подул на след.

— Нет. Кажется, это уже дальше по сценарию.

— Пойдем. Дальше по сценарию пьеса в трех актах.

— Только в трех?

— Ты хоть их осиль. Для начала.

— Сомневаешься в своем капитане, боец?

— Здраво полагаю, что три раза…

Стив его поцеловал. Как же он скучал по Баки, господи. Как же ему не хватало вот этих глупых переговоров по любому поводу, подначиваний, которые наедине можно было остановить единственным способом.

Поцелуем.

Наверное, стоило уйти в спальню, к чистым простыням и горе подушек, обещающим комфорт, но Баки толкнул его к дивану, стянул штаны, прежде чем усадить, и опустился на колени.

Устоять перед таким не смог бы и святой, а вот святостью-то Стив как раз и не отличался никогда.

Не с Баки.

Баки был тем, с кем он ее лишился. Вместе с иллюзиями относительно того, сможет ли он быть «как все». Он не смог. И Баки вот тоже, хотя у него как раз шансов было несоизмеримо больше.

— Господи, — в который раз за последнюю неделю произнес Стив.

— Можешь звать меня Баки.

Чуткое ухо Стива улавливало отличие интонаций. Баки говорил верные слова, но Стив чувствовал себя так, будто посреди спектакля вдруг заменили основного актера. Реплики те же, а вот ощущения от них — совсем другие.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Стив то, с чего, пожалуй, нужно было начать.

Тот Баки, с которым они глупо и больно потеряли друг друга, знал это и так, но теперь, с Баки этим, Стиву хотелось расставить точки над i, признавшись вслух, что время ничерта для него не изменило.

Баки посмотрел на него снизу вверх, а потом, прикрыв глаза, прижался щекой к бедру, поцеловал, не глядя, и ответил:

— Я тоже. Как вспомнил, не давал себе думать о том, что это могло измениться, что мы оба… столько пробыли врозь, что я столько всего натворил за эти годы, но потом ты обнял меня, ни о чем не спросив, и я впервые за все это время почувствовал себя чьим-то. Твоим. Что даже вот такой вот… изменившийся, я все еще могу быть твоим.

— А я все еще…

— Мой, — произнесли незаметно сгустившиеся сумерки. Небо за окном заволокло тучами, в комнате стало темно.

Баки натянул на Стива штаны и поднялся, разворачиваясь к тому углу, где была маска.

— А я все еще твой, Бак, — закончил Стив. — И никакому демону этого не изменить. Но тебе лучше…

— Черта с два я уйду.

Баки вглядывался в клубящуюся темноту, растекающуюся из угла, и пытался закрыть Стива собой — как когда-то в детстве. Только теперь на месте мальчишек под предводительством Игги Вудстера оказался демон, умеющий совершать чудеса.

— Бак, — Стив обнял его со спины, — не нужно. Я отдам то, что он потребует. Это будет честно.

— Ебал я эту честность.

— Люди такие люди, — с насмешкой заметила темнота. — Стоит им получить желаемое, как они тут же забывают о цене.

— Я помню, — сдвинуть Баки и в лучшие времена было проблематично, а сейчас это стало и вовсе невозможно, но Стив попытался. — И не отказываюсь.

Темнота прильнула к нему, и Стив без колебаний шагнул ей навстречу.

И пропал.

Просто моргнул и оказался в круглой глинобитной хижине. Внутри было пусто, будто тут никто не жил, но стоило осмотреться, как в выложенном самодельными кирпичами очаге вспыхнуло знакомое по прошлому сну рыжее пламя.

— Значит, Стив, — раздался за спиной хриплый голос, заставляя обернуться.

Оно было там. Существо в шкурах. Загораживало собой всю арку выхода, дотягиваясь деревянными рогами до самого потолка.

— Да. А ты? Имя у тебя есть?

— Есть. Но тебе его знать не обязательно.

— Мне называть тебя «Эй ты»?

— Как хочешь зови. Имя — табу, и к этому вопросу мы не возвращаемся.

— Нет так нет. И что… от меня требуется?

— Ну ты верно сказал этому своему Баки. Что за имя, кстати?

— Тебя это не касается, разве нет?

— Меня касается все, что может сократить… как это сейчас говорят? Размер контрибуций. И если энергия жизни будет уходить налево, то, как ни крути, мне ее будет доставаться меньше.

— Энергия жизни?

— Современные люди — идиоты, — демон, наконец, подошел к огню и вытянул к нему широкие смуглые ладони. — Раздают эту самую энергию кому попало, а потом жалуются.

— Условия, — прервал его сетования Стив. — Конкретные, со сроками.

— Срок — пока с тебя будет что поиметь, — отозвался демон, и глаза его в прорезях маски засветились, как оранжевые светодиоды. — Условия — я буду брать тебя при первой возможности. Каждый раз, как захочу, и столько, сколько захочу. Пока не выпью до дна.

— То есть не убьешь.

— Зачем? Живой ты мне нужнее. Но опыт показывает, что надолго тебя не хватит, — он снова уставился на огонь, а потом медленно, будто красуясь, повел плечами, и с них соскользнула первая шкура. — Ну что? Раздевайся, ложись, здравствуй.

Стив огляделся по сторонам, но так и не обнаружил ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего кровать. В абсолютно круглом полутемном помещении из горизонтальных поверхностей был только земляной пол.

— Неженка, — фыркнул демон и принялся снимать с себя шкуры одну за одной, укладывая их толстым слоем у очага.

Стив же смотрел только на все больше обнажающееся тело — удивительно светлого оттенка, если брать в расчет страну происхождения. На руки, сплошь покрытые вязью татуировок, широкую спину, на которой вольно раскинулись завитки трискелиона, крепкий зад и ноги, выглядевшие так, будто их владелец то и дело бегал на длинные дистанции.

— Ты белый, — заметил Стив, поймав демона за длинный упругий хвост. На самом конце красовалась трогательная кисточка, прятавшая, впрочем, костяную пику, напоминавшую наконечник копья — и такую же острую.

— А должен быть зеленым?

— Ну ты вроде как африканский демон.

— И?

— Ничего. Просто странно. Снимешь?

Демон вдруг высвободил хвост, поранив Стиву ладонь, но тут же стянул края глубокого пореза теплыми пальцами и что-то прошептал. Кровь остановилась, порез защипало, и он затянулся, превратившись в тонкую линию. А демон, подняв маску на макушку, слизал кровь.

Он был красивым. Несмотря на желтые нечеловеческие глаза с едва заметной нитью вертикального зрачка, выступающие надбровные дуги и длинные волосы — длиннее, чем у Баки, и не такие блестящие, они спускались на спину спутанными прядями, кое-где перемежающимися косами, перетянутыми кожаными шнурками.

— Вкусно, — одобрил он, обведя губы длинным красным языком. — Возможно, я ошибся, и ты не такой уж хрупкий.

— Меня очень давно не называли хрупким, — заметил Стив, невольно залюбовавшись тем, как хвост демона скручивается в спирали, метет пол, периодически оставляя на нем глубокие борозды, обвивается вокруг ноги. — Нервничаешь?

— Я?! — демон так искренне удивился, что Стив невольно улыбнулся — отчего-то он как раз был очень спокоен, ощущал скорее любопытство, чем страх или неприятие. — Ты будто хвостов никогда не видел.

— Не приходилось, — признал Стив и снова поймал гибкий отросток, теперь у корня. Тот был обтянут гладкой кожей и ощущался... странно.

Впрочем, нормального в происходящем не было ни на гран, так что стоило ли так удивляться наличию хвоста у демона, живущего в африканской маске?

— Рисковый парень, да? — демон выдыхал слова Стиву в лицо, но хвост не отнимал, только хлестал им по бокам — ощутимо, но как-то… задорно, что ли.

— Да, — согласился с ним Стив. — Так что? Сколько энергии тебе надо?

— Вся. Сколько есть, — демон притянул его ближе, ухватив за задницу, и вдруг примотал к себе хвостом, вжал до боли в жесткое тело, едва прикрытое последней шкурой в самом интересном месте — в районе паха.

— Ты же знаешь, что если корову только доить, не давая пастись, то долго она не протянет?

— Интересное сравнение, — демон втянул носом воздух у самой шеи Стива и лизнул кожу. Там, где должен был ощущаться след от испаряющейся слюны, наоборот, будто перцем натерли. Резко стало жарко, словно в кровь плеснули изрядную толику хорошего виски, а глаза демона засветились, как два куска янтаря на солнце. — Пора попробовать молока, не находишь? Прежде чем решать, что делать дальше со всей коровой целиком.

— Пробуй.

— И что, — демон снова лизнул его, на этот раз в губы, — никаких истерик и заламываний рук?

— С какой стати?

— Хорошо, macaan⁵. Разденешься сам или помочь? — демон погладил ягодицы Стива сквозь тонкую ткань штанов и отпустил, вообще перестав держать, даже хвостом.

— Можешь и помочь, — было бы там с чем помогать, конечно, но у Стива в жизни было маловато по-настоящему случайных (и спонтанных) связей, чтобы ощущать сейчас только желание заняться сексом, без примеси напряженного ожидания и неловкости.

О Баки он старался не думать, старательно избегая даже малейших связанных с ним мыслей и эмоций — то, что вот-вот должно было произойти, было платой за его свободу. За то, что тот вообще был в жизни Стива. Снова.

Демон опять оказался так близко, что Стив чувствовал исходящий от него запах: выделанной кожи, каких-то масел, сухой глины, дерева и горячей земли.

— Не бойся, — сказал вдруг он Стиву и погладил по бедру, успокаивая как норовистого коня. — Твоя кровь такая сладкая, в ней столько силы, что я буду тебя беречь, как случайно доставшееся сокровище. Если сообразишь подстроиться, то тебе даже понравится.

— Даже? — переспросил Стив. — Разве «делиться» не означает добровольность?

— Не всегда. Белые люди обычно в курсе, что такое сарказм. Ты со мной поделишься в любом случае. Но это может быть приятно или нет. Открою секрет: чем приятнее отдавать, тем меньше этого отдаваемого требуется. И тем оно вкуснее. Сытнее. Слаще, — последнее слово демон выдохнул Стиву в губы, и штаны вдруг исчезли. Просто растворились в прогретом огнем воздухе.

Бедер коснулся мех, все еще прикрывающий пах демона, и Стив провел по нему ладонями, отыскивая завязки. Наверное, это все держалось на какой-то магии, потому что стоило просунуть ладонь между горячей кожей и тонко выделанной мездрой, как и этот кусок меха опустился на пол.

— Ого, — только и смог сказать Стив, ощутив размер того, с чем придется иметь дело.

— Да, это проблема, — согласился демон. — Но…

— Ты мог бы зваться Приап, — заметил Стив, обхватывая ладонью огромный даже по его меркам член. — Или Двухвостый. — Демон зашипел сквозь зубы, стоило потереть ладонью крупную головку. — Или…

— Заткнись. Просто закрой свой сладкий рот, а еще лучше — займи его тем, что держишь в руках. И давай без глупостей. Если что — у меня отрастет, а ты отсюда не выйдешь.

— И часто тебе откусывали? — поинтересовался Стив, скользя ладонью по этому монстростволу.

— Случалось. Показать тебе их черепа?

— Не самое романтическое зрелище, — отказался Стив и опустился на колени. — Что ты там про «понравится» говорил?

— Главное, чтобы мне, — ответил демон, и глаза у него стали точь-в-точь как пламя. — Но я не жадный, будешь паинькой — и тебе будет отлично.

— До смерти?

— Надеюсь, нет, — он обвел губы Стива горячими пальцами, сунул в рот сразу два, надавил на язык и размазал слюну по губам. — Постараюсь растянуть тебя подольше. Давай же.

Стив открыл рот и послушно принял головку, надеясь, что демон не станет требовать от него практики глубокой глотки, во всяком случае, прямо сейчас, но тот, похоже, вовсе не был избалован такими изысками: жарко выдохнул, стоило обвести языком, надавить на уздечку и пройтись кулаком по всей длине.

— Af macaan⁶, сделай так еще. Hazina halisi⁷.

Он говорил что-то еще, прожигал насквозь взглядом, обхватывал ладонями челюсть и толкался в рот — неглубоко, аккуратно, будто и правда собирался «растянуть подольше». От его стонов, низких, будто рычащих, Стив почувствовал, что возбуждается. Все-таки быть с кем-то, кто настолько неприкрыто, жадно хочет близости, так искренне ею наслаждается, не притворяясь и не играя в страсть, — ощущалось совсем иначе. Острее, ярче. Без второго дна, безо всяких «но» и «а за это он пойдет со мной на вечеринку».

Демону нечего было взять со Стива, кроме удовольствия, и осознание этого рождало внутри какой-то кураж, желание поймать момент, прогнуть ситуацию под себя, урвать все, что можно, и не думать о последствиях.

Вообще не думать.

Стив сжал губы, плотно обхватив член, пытаясь взять глубже, до самого горла, и демон оценил его старания: надавил на затылок, задвинул несколько раз так, что было бы слишком, окажись Стив обычным человеком, и вышел полностью, двигая кулаком, лихорадочно глядя сверху вниз.

Семя у него оказалось горячим, вязким, его хватило на то, чтобы залить полностью лицо, шею и еще на грудь осталось. Утереться Стиву не позволили: демон облизал его, удерживая за руки и толкаясь языком в приоткрытый рот.

От осознания того, что именно сделали с ним, у Стива непривычно щекотало в животе от мешанины чувств. Он стоял на коленях. Ему кончили на лицо. Его облизали, а потом затолкали скользкий от спермы язык в рот, делясь вкусом.

Ему понравилось. Внизу живота предвкушающе ныло. Хотелось повторить и желательно из более удобного положения.

Из любого положения, лишь бы дать выход маятному ожиданию, разливающемуся по венам. У демона член и не думал убавлять ни в твердости, ни в размерах, и Стив снова взял его в рот, сколько поместилось, со стоном провел языком по толстой вене снизу, сгреб в ладонь крупные яйца.

Он любил погрубее, если доверял партнеру.

Не все партнеры могли выдержать это «погрубее», так что обычно он соблюдал осторожность.

Но сейчас это было ни к чему, верно? О доверии речи не было, но в ситуации были свои плюсы: демон наверняка не ведет блог «Знаменитости, которых я трахнул на этой неделе», вряд ли будет снимать происходящее и выкладывать в сеть, не станет этим шантажировать или хвастаться; он заинтересован в том, чтобы Стив был жив-здоров, пока Стиву есть что ему дать; происходящее — неплохой повод выгулять ту часть ориентации, которая никуда не девалась, сколько бы женщины ни соблазняли и ни отдавались — иногда хотелось другого.

Мысли о Баки проклюнулись было, но Стив затолкал их обратно — на это у него еще будет время там, в настоящем мире.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Стив, устраиваясь на шкурах. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть… что-то, облегчающее проникновение?

— Смазка? Тебе она не понадобится, — демон навис сверху, и его огромный член лег Стиву на живот, почти достав до солнечного сплетения.

— О каком удовольствии тогда…

— Ч-ш-ш, — демон куснул Стива за нижнюю губу и тут же провел по ней языком. — Я могу сделать так, что человек выиграет в лотерею миллион этих ваших долларов. Неужели ты думаешь, я не в состоянии присунуть тебе так, чтобы не порвать?

— Ничуть не успокаивает. Особенно с учетом всех… особенностей, — Стив прижал ладонями его член к животу и толкнулся вдоль него своим — тоже немаленьким, но не шедшим ни в какое сравнение с демонским. — Тебе они жить не мешают?

— Нет, — демон снова лизнул его в губы, прошелся языком по кромке зубов и наконец скользнул им в рот — медленно, чувственно, хотя Стив всем собой ощущал его тщательно взнузданное нетерпение. — Но они мешают другим. Жить — в том числе. Но с тобой все будет хорошо. Во всяком случае сегодня.

— Умеешь, — Стив обхватил его язык губами и осторожно, давая возможность возразить, потянул рогатую маску вниз, — воодушевить.

— Еще даже не начинал.

Демон тряхнул длинными волосами, так, что многочисленные кожаные шнурки с нанизанными на них перышками, бусинами и какими-то фигурками, вырезанными то ли из дерева, то ли из кости, упали Стиву на грудь. Он ухватил какую-то птичку, покрутил в пальцах и откинул все это великолепие демону на спину.

— Ну так приступай.

Демон был горячим, будто серьезно температурил, и это — помимо прочих странностей — не давало Стиву забыть, что он не с человеком.

— Перевернись, — прозвучал хриплый приказ, и Стив повернулся на живот, ощущая всем телом гладкую мягкость отлично выделанных шкур. — Ты будто светишься весь, — демон прикусил ему мочку уха, заставляя выгнуть спину и вжаться ягодицами в его твердые бедра. Ну, и в член — тот сложно было не заметить. — Красивый. В кои-то веки мне повезло. Красивый, сильный и не трясешься от одного взгляда на меня. Действительно khasnad⁸.

Стив уже хотел ответить что-то вроде «будем говорить или все-таки займемся чем-то поинтереснее», но тут демон, будто услышав его мысли, прикусил кожу на плече, провел языком вдоль шеи и, горячо выдохнув в ухо, потерся своим огромным членом между ягодицами. У любого нормального мужика головка члена проходилась бы по сжатым мышцам входа, но не у демона. Наверное, острота ощущений перестала его устраивать, потому что он скользнул вниз, ведя языком вдоль всего позвоночника, раздвинул ягодицы Стива и влажно выдохнул прямо между ними.

Внутри стало горячо, и, наверное, именно в этот момент пришлось поверить, что существо, язык которого сейчас обводит по кругу то место, где вскоре окажется его же член, обладает магией.

Если появление Баки можно было при желании объяснить счастливым стечением обстоятельств, это место — порождением воображения и воздействием каких-нибудь веществ, то ощутив в заднице невесть как туда попавшую смазку (Стив даже проверил, потрогав пальцами — внутри было жарко и скользко), он отчего-то сразу поверил в чудеса.

Верно говорили, что людей больше впечатляют простые фокусы, нежели что-то по-настоящему сложное и масштабное.

— О да, — прошептал демон и поймал губами его пальцы, — узкий, горячий. И мой до самого дна.

Он приподнял бедра Стива и лизнул его от самой головки члена до копчика, на мгновение сунув горячий язык внутрь, обвел по кругу вход и вдруг вернулся к члену, оплел его языком, сдавив по всей длине. Стив невольно застонал, запустил пальцы демону в волосы и потянул к себе.

— Наглый. Мне нравится.

Стиву уже говорили это, но он предпочитал возглавить, если уж не получилось избежать, а потому обхватил монстрочлен, несколько раз провел по нему ладонью и, приласкав пальцами головку, ответил:

— Ты уверен, что там… все готово?

— Уверен, — демон со стоном несколько раз толкнулся Стиву в кулак. — Хочу тебя. В тебя. Поначалу придется потерпеть, сладкий.

— Ты дольше… о боже…

Договорить у Стива не вышло — член у демона и правда был огромным, а у Стива слишком давно никого не было так. До невозможности выдохнуть от остроты ощущений и ожидания сначала неудобства, граничащего с болью, но вместе с тем — от предвкушения изощренного, постыдного удовольствия, которое он готов был получить в любом случае.

— Пого… ди. Эй, эй, притормози, слышишь?

Демон крупно вздрогнул, зарычал, и Стиву, почти ослепшему от заливающего глаза пота, от маятного, едва терпимого чувства растянутости, предельной открытости перед практически незнакомым, явно опасным существом, показалось, что он слышит хруст зубов пытающегося сдержаться любовника.

— Давай, сладенький, расслабься. Потом будет легче, я сделаю тебе очень хорошо, только… пусти меня, nacalad ha ku dhacdo⁹. Я так gaajaysan¹⁰, а ты такой вкусный, ну же, не вынуждай меня…

Стив обессиленно опустился грудью на пол, ощущая, как длинный мех щекочет соски, и честно попытался «расслабиться и пустить». Он сверхчеловек и упрямец, он сможет.

Что ж, демон оказался огромным не только на первый взгляд, но и на второй, третий и дальше по списку. Больно, конечно, не было, но и удовольствия вторжение настолько крупного члена не приносило. Стив глубоко дышал и делал то, что обычно у него выходило хуже некуда, — терпел.

Когда вся эта возня возбуждала, было, конечно, веселее. Демон старался обращаться с ним бережно, но по резким выдохам, по мелкой дрожи напряженных бедер было понятно, что и он на пределе.

— Горячий, так и жжешь собой, — прошептал демон, и голос его будто проникал под кожу, — как уголек в ладонях.

Стив повернул к нему голову и в разгоняемом всполохами огня полумраке увидел его лицо, темное от прилившей крови, со вздувшимися венами на лбу и висках, со сжатыми в линию губами.

Стива всегда заводило чужое неистовство, равно как и попытки его обуздать: сам он был почти лишен сильных, не поддающихся контролю эмоций, а поэтому любил играть с чужим огнем.

Демон мог дать ему это в полной мере уже потому, что и эта хижина, и пламя в очаге, и отчасти секс были самую малость ненастоящими, то ли из другой реальности, то ли вообще существовали только в голове, а потому Стив снова закрыл глаза, представив, как крупная темная головка чужого члена медленно растягивает его, как блестит кожа в полумраке и как _любовник_ смотрит на него, видит с такого ракурса. Открытым и готовым принять.

Демон зашептал что-то тихо, горячо и вдруг двинулся внутрь, теряя терпение и остатки сдержанности, придавил всем весом, прикусил за шею и жадно рыкнул, входя еще глубже. Стиву на мгновение даже показалось, что он не сможет, что это слишком, но жар тела демона будто проникал сквозь кожу, его рычание отзывалось внутри сладким ужасом, как перед прыжком с огромной высоты, перед последним шагом в пропасть, и неудобство отошло вдруг на второй план, сменившись азартом предвкушения, будто был брошен вызов его возможностям.

— Потерпи, потерпи, ты такой вкусный, — как заведенный повторял демон, и Стив застонал, словно против воли, не в силах держать эмоции в себе, и любовник тут же откликнулся тихим рыком, зализал укус и зашептал: — Не боишься совсем, такой сильный, сладкий. Давай, детка, не могу больше.

Стив кивнул, позволяя, и демон прижал его к мягкой шкуре, толкнулся, казалось, еще глубже, обжигая дыханием плечо и шею, то прихватывая острыми зубами, то зализывая наверняка яркие отметины. И двигался внутри, будто присваивая: глубоко, мощно, на самой грани с грубостью.

Притерпеться не получалось — Стив вообще был не из терпеливых — боли не было, только ощущение предельной растянутости. Он знал, что выдержит, но хотелось другого.

— Сейчас, сейчас, ilaahayow¹¹, cad macaan sida sonkorta¹², и тебе тоже…

Наверное, демон действительно был голодным, потому что чувство ритма и выдержка изменили ему, он бился, беспорядочно, хаотично врываясь, прихватывая зубами шею, сжимая рукой бедро. Но долго это не продлилось — Стива на мгновение будто опалило изнутри, не больно, а скорее сладко-горячо, демон замер, вогнав огромный член как минимум до середины, а потом придавил всем весом, вылизал шею и, аккуратно освободившись, сполз ниже.

— Мой красивый, сладкий, — жарко прошептал он заднице Стива и сжал ее ладонями, собрав ягодицы вместе и снова раздвинув их. — Такой мокрый от моего семени, все еще раскрытый.

Что ж, язык у него был настолько длинным, насколько нужно: до простаты он достал влет, явно зная, что ищет и как именно использовать найденное. Потому что через минуту Стив уже выл на одной ноте, вцепившись в длинный мех и мучительно балансируя на пике удовольствия.

Он специально не касался себя, отдав инициативу любовнику, и не пожалел: удовольствие медленно, даже как-то величественно накатило, с силой обрушилось и погребло под собой.

Кое-как повалившись на бок, едва его отпустили, Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза, успел еще почувствовать щекотное прикосновение пушистой метелки хвоста к ягодице, и будто провалился в бездну.

— Тебе пора, — прозвучало в голове, и Стив, еще не придя в себя достаточно, закинул руку на горячее тело рядом, обнял любовника и пробормотал:

— Еще разок?

Рядом удивленно фыркнули, перевернули на спину и тут же пошли навстречу просьбе.

В этот раз было лучше: медленнее и основательнее. Даже глаза открывать не хотелось, только плыть по волнам удовольствия, омывающим тело, как можно дольше. И чувственнее. И слаще.

— Ну же, еще, — все так же не открывая глаз, потребовал Стив, едва отдышавшись.

Будто это он был голоден. А может, так и было?

Демон брал его снова и снова, и трудно было понять, на самом деле это происходит или нет, сколько времени прошло и когда закончится. Стоило в очередной раз достичь пика, острое удовольствие отступало, но возбуждение оставалось, тлело внутри, как угли в очаге, в который демон то и дело подбрасывал дрова. И вспыхивало снова, заставляя забыть обо всем остальном.

— Тебе и правда пора.

Демон лежал на боку и как-то совсем иначе смотрел на Стива, будто видел впервые. В каждом его движении ощущалась усталая сытость крупного хищника, чья охота была настолько удачной, что, наевшись до отвала, он еще умудрился прикопать часть добычи про запас.

— Как тебя зовут? — в который раз спросил Стив и, поймав длинную скользкую прядь чужих волос, принялся накручивать ее на пальцы, подтягивая любовника все ближе. Хотелось уснуть в мягких шкурах у костра, горящего в «нигде», в несуществующем мире. Пригреться, просто закрыть глаза, зная, что с ним ничего не случится.

— Я тебе не скажу.

— Табу? Если произнести его вслух, настанет конец света? — Стиву удалось подтянуть безымянного любовника достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать в губы.

— У меня его нет. Смирись. Что ты такое, Роджерс Стивен Грант?

— Я тебе не скажу, — тут же вернул подачу Стив. — Не табу и не правило, просто не хочу. Как ты ко мне — так и я к тебе. Кстати, — он толкнул демона в грудь, и тот с усмешкой позволил перевернуть себя на спину, хотя был достаточно сильным для того, чтобы при желании этого избежать, — как насчет того, чтобы попробовать наоборот?

Демон изогнул бровь, будто услышал забавную глупость, и фыркнул.

— Только если это означает «давай я попрыгаю на твоем члене».

— Почему?

— Потому что ты — моя еда. Разве не знаешь, что нельзя засовывать в себя не предназначенные для этого предметы?

— Предметам говорят «мой сладкий»? Еду поглощают так, чтобы и ей было приятно?

— Ты вкусный, — демон запустил руку в волосы Стива и оттянул его голову назад, целуя в шею. — Ты охрененно, преступно вкусный, настолько, что я боюсь обожраться до смерти. И чем тебе слаще, тем вкуснее ты становишься.

— Ладно, — Стив отодвинулся от него и огляделся в поисках одежды. — Верни меня обратно.

— Верну. Ненадолго, — демон обхватил подбородок Стива ладонью и развернул его лицо к себе, привлекая внимание. — Делай что хочешь, в том числе и со своим дружком, но не пытайся себе навредить.

— С чего бы мне вредить себе? — Стив, прищурившись, рассматривал демона, впервые, пожалуй, осознавая в достаточной мере, что не знает правил игры, в которую ввязался.

— Просто предупреждаю. Ты мой. И я хочу растянуть обладание тобой настолько, насколько смогу.

— Что именно нельзя делать? — на всякий случай уточнил Стив, прикидывая, вписывается ли его работа в целом и привычка выходить в люк без парашюта в частности в понятие суицида.

— Береги себя, — почти с угрозой приказал демон. — Не пытайся ускользнуть от меня на Изнанку, не расплатившись до конца.

Стив хотел задать несколько уточняющих вопросов, но вдруг обнаружил себя сидящим перед чертовой деревянной маской. Одежда, в которой он исчез, оказалась на нем.

За окном была глубокая ночь, и это означало, что в мире демона он провел никак не меньше восьми часов. Баки соткался из темноты и обнял со спины. Они сидели молча, как когда-то давно, без слов понимая друг друга, и Стив был рад, что это Баки, который знает его от и до, а не, например, Наташа.

Или Сэм.

— Вынести его вместе со стеной не вариант? — все-таки спросил Баки, хотя оба они знали, что это риторический вопрос.

— Нет. Все в порядке, Бак.

Баки потянул его вверх, вынуждая встать, и увел в спальню. Засыпая рядом с ним, Стив успел подумать, что всегда был странным. Чувство безопасности рядом с Баки ощущалось правильным, привычным, но вот почему оно появлялось рядом с настолько опасным существом, как демон из маски, оставалось загадкой.

***

Баки целовал его. Стив улыбнулся сквозь сон и потянулся к нему. Поцелуй имел непривычный привкус зубной пасты, длинные волосы щекотали лицо, можно никуда не спешить, и это было по-новому и здорово, потому что ни один из них никогда не планировал дожить до счастливого времени, в котором можно просто быть вместе. Целоваться в общей постели. Строить планы.

— Что хочешь на завтрак? — спросил Баки, и Стив наконец открыл глаза.

— Тебя.

— Я у тебя есть. Слышишь? Я всегда буду твоим.

— Я знаю, Бак.

Баки, отодвинувшись, пристально на него взглянул и вдруг поцеловал снова: больно, жадно, моментально вытесняя посторонние мысли, беспокойства и желания, будто затмевая остальной мир, серый и неважный по сравнению с ним.

— У меня лет семьдесят никого не было, — с ухмылкой признался Баки и сдернул со Стива штаны.

— Тогда последним снизу был я.

Стив прекрасно помнил ту сумасшедшую ночь в палатке, их последнюю.

И как потом весь день, несмотря на регенерацию, чувствовал приятную расслабленность, будто из него только вынули член, и как смотрел, смотрел на Баки, не в силах насмотреться, и тот отвечал ему улыбкой и взглядом из-под ресниц.

И как хотел поцеловать его на удачу там, в горах, перед сумасшедшим прыжком.

И как клял себя потом за то, что не посмел.

— Тогда моя очередь, — Баки облизал губы, держа взглядом. — Верно?

Стив притянул его за шею, стараясь не думать о том, что нужно было сделать с его Баки, который никогда не сомневался в своем на Стива праве, чтобы тот вот так запрашивал подтверждение.

— Чего это? Может, это я хочу… тебя в себе.

— Стив.

— Я люблю тебя. Это не изменилось. И не изменится никогда. Есть вещи, о которых я жалею, Бак. Но все они о том, чего я не сделал. С тобой и для тебя. Не успел, не посмел, не решился. Больше не хочу. Жизнь здесь и сейчас.

— Давай жить, — улыбнулся Баки и, обхватив ногами, перевернул их, оказываясь снизу, доверчиво открывая шею, и Стив будто провалился во времени, вернулся в ту самую палатку в сорок пятом. Вспомнил, как они хотели друг друга. Обнимались, не в силах оторваться, и как мало им было всего: времени, друг друга, близости. Как любовь била через край и хотелось всегда вот так: сердце к сердцу, вместе, вдвоем. И ночь казалась короткой, текла, как песок сквозь пальцы, и они, наверное, говорили о чем-то и снова намертво сплетались в одно, и было так хорошо, так сладко, и жизнь казалась бесконечной.

И все еще было впереди.

— Хочу, хочу тебя, — выдыхал Баки как когда-то давно, — давай же, Стив, в меня. Силь… нее…

От вида его красных влажных губ у Стива сердце замирало, и он целовал, целовал их, непривычно царапаясь о щетину, и был счастлив безо всяких «но».

Они провалялись в кровати до полудня, не находя в себе сил оторваться друг от друга — в этом веке им некуда было спешить. И прятаться тоже не было необходимости.

— О чем договорились? — спросил Баки, закуривая прямо в постели. Из двенадцати коробок пиццы шесть уже опустело, как и квартовая бутылка сока. — Ну, с ним, — он кивнул в сторону гостиной.

— Да так, — неопределенно ответил Стив и отобрал у него сигарету. — Посмотрим.

— Механизм этого процесса?

— Я оказываюсь на его территории, загадываю желание, он исполняет, я плачу за это «энергией жизни».

— Сексом.

— Ага.

— Хм.

— Бак.

— Слушай, ну это не первый наш залет, разве нет? — Баки ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь. — Не родился еще демон, способный нас заебать насмерть, верно?

— Нас?

— Ну ты чей, так-то, если разобраться? Во-о-от. Мой. Значит, и все твое — мое.

— Вообще-то это я его, а не он мой. И на забавную домашнюю зверушку демон мало похож.

— Ну кто чей — время покажет, — Баки опять притянул его к себе и, докурив сигарету, раздавил ее в пустой коробке из-под соуса. — Я зверски соскучился по тебе, Стив. И любому, кто захочет со мной потолкаться локтями, стоит посочувствовать.

Можно было попытаться его переубедить, возразить и совершить еще много бесполезных действий, но Стив не стал — время покажет, кто из них прав.

***

В следующий раз Стив увидел демона на кухне и подумал, что ему показалось. Тот был полупрозрачным, смотрел из угла у окна сквозь прорези маски, и за его плечами виднелось пламя того самого очага. Демон будто стоял на границе двух миров, не тут и не там, и… наблюдал.

Может, Стив не должен был его видеть? Может, тот и раньше вот так смотрел оттуда, из круглой хижины с очагом посередине, только никто не знал, что он там?

— Войдешь? — спросил он, намазывая масло на тост, и Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Легко. Ложись на стол, спускай штаны.

— Я не тебе. Хотя предложение, конечно, интересное.

Баки отложил тост и тоже посмотрел в угол.

— Он там? — спросил скорее с любопытством, чем враждебно.

— И да, и нет.

— Если бы знал тебя хуже, подумал бы, что ты рехнулся, — Баки откусил сразу половину бутерброда и, жуя, продолжил: — Тащи его сюда, интересно — жуть.

Тащи. Будто демон — котенок, застрявший на дереве между небом и землей.

— Эй, как там тебя, — Баки посмотрел в угол. — Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, выходи. У нас есть сэндвичи.

Демон фыркнул, блеснул глазами и исчез.

Стив вернулся к еде. До чужих странностей ему не было никакого дела. Баки пихнул его коленом под столом и ухмыльнулся, заставляя завтрак перетечь в более приятное времяпровождение.

***

Стиву было жарко. Баки будто раздвоился и теперь обнимал его со всех сторон, дыша сзади в шею и одновременно вжимаясь задницей в утренний стояк. Второй стояк доставал Стиву едва не до лопаток, и осознание происходящего подкинуло его, как пружиной.

Демон перевернулся на спину, заложил руки за голову и ухмыльнулся. Его бровь изогнулась под таким острым углом, что Стиву на мгновение показалось: она нарисована.

— О-о-о, — протянул взлохмаченный Баки и облизал губы. — Это он? М, — его взгляд скользнул от лица и толстых блестящих кос демона к его паху, — вот случай, когда умение пользоваться важнее размера.

— А ты, значит, желание, — ответил демон, и Стиву его голос показался еще более хриплым, чем он помнил. Акцент, мягкий, едва заметный, проступил четче и, когда Баки молниеносно поймал хвост металлической рукой, стал грубее. — Ар-р-гх, я тебе могу голову отор-рвать, — у демона удлинились клыки, а глаза полыхнули желтым. — Желание.

— И дальше по списку, — непонятно хмыкнул Баки и, дернув за хвост, притянул демона к себе. Ни малейшего проявления страха Стив у него не заметил. — У меня таких отрывальщиков в жизни было дохренебени матери и, как видишь, голова на месте. Имя?

— Наглый kunyonya¹³, — агрессию демона сняло как рукой, он, извернувшись, оказался сверху и прижал Баки к постели. — Ты не драться хочешь, а?

— Трахаться люблю — сил нет, — Баки снова облизал губы и лукаво прищурился, как в юности. — У нас с детства со Стивом все игрушки общие.

— Игрушки, — нехорошим тоном протянул демон, и Баки, легко освободив из его хватки металлическую руку, потянул его за косу, туго перевитую кожаным шнурком.

— Ты забавный. И Стива не обидел, хотя мог. Так что? Драка? Или займемся чем поинтереснее? Тебе там надо вроде что-то? Так бери, я парень не жадный, — Баки раздвинул ноги и вдруг крепко, до хруста обхватил ими талию демона. — Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

— Зови как хочешь, Tamaa¹⁴. Только не пожалей о щедро предложенном. Я подарки не возвращаю.

— Слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы требовать их обратно, детка. Особенно у таких милашек, как ты.

Демон фыркнул, но рассмеяться не успел: Баки, ухватив его за рога, прижал свои губы к его оскаленной пасти, и через мгновение они уже целовались так, что, казалось, еще немного — и задымятся простыни.

Стив редко видел Баки таким агрессивным, особенно в постели. Они много всего пережили вместе, и демон не первый, кого они пустили к себе, но до него это были сплошь красивые женщины, не обремененные моралью. Мужчин они к себе приближать не рисковали, и теперь оказалось странным видеть Баки таким: не заботливым, а яростным, не нежным, а не жалеющим любовника от слова совсем.

Демон же Баки явно жалел. Легко можно себе представить, на что тот способен, но на Баки пока не появилось ни царапинки, не считая, конечно, быстро светлеющих засосов на шее и сходящих укусов на плече. Оказавшись на животе, Баки задышал чаще, кусая и без того яркую нижнюю губу, и Стив лег рядом, развернул его лицо к себе и поцеловал.

Когда демон с рыком оказался внутри, Баки пораженно распахнул глаза — кристально прозрачные, и смотрел, смотрел на Стива, кричал ему в губы. Баки было хорошо — Стив чувствовал его удовольствие как волны тепла, расходившиеся вокруг. Демон вдруг притянул Стива к себе, впился острыми зубами в губу, но не прокусил, лишь обжег дыханием. Стив чувствовал каждое его движение, каждый толчок, заставлявший Баки стонать, прикрывая глаза, и Стив был уверен: стоит даже случайно коснуться члена, и он кончит.

Метелка хвоста скользнула по бедрам, и Стив словно под гипнозом шире развел бедра, приподнимая задницу. Возбуждение стало невыносимым, но Стив упрямо не позволял себе сорваться, отчего-то наслаждаясь этой балансировкой на грани, слушая стоны Баки, чувствуя его сбивчивое дыхание. И когда его губы обхватили сосок, а хвост наконец прошелся между ягодицами и твердой горячей удавкой сдавил член, Стив не смог даже закричать: горло сжало спазмом, и он трясся от удовольствия, наотмашь ударившего по нервам, и ему казалось, еще секунда — и он просто не перенесет этого накала, этого жара общего котла, в котором варились они трое, как в адской смоле. Но идеальное тело выдержало, и, падая лицом в подушку, он уже знал, что подсел на эти ощущения.

Баки лежал рядом, уставившись остекленевшим взглядом куда-то внутрь себя, и только по тяжелому дыханию можно было понять, что тот жив. Демон лизнул Стива в губы, а потом коснулся губами шеи Баки, от чего тот горестно заломил брови и прикрыл глаза.

— Еще, — приказал он, опуская металлическую ладонь демону на ягодицу. — Черт бы тебя побрал, еще. Не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но не дай бог тебе прекратить прямо сейчас. Иди сюда, — Баки перевернулся на бок, и демон послушно перетек ему за спину, двинул бедрами, примотал Стива к Баки хвостом и запрокинул голову, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

Баки застонал Стиву в губы и обхватил оба их члена теплой живой ладонью, стараясь попадать в такт неспешным, но сильным толчкам демона. Удовольствие зрело внутри, как драгоценный плод, готовый лопнуть от переполняющих его соков, и когда Баки застонал совсем по-особенному — тихо и нежно, оно затопило Стива с головы до ног, выплеснулось, накрывая всех троих.

— Куда, — сквозь приятную негу услышал Стив, и между ним и Баки втиснулось тело. — Лежи тут. Сбежать надумал? Стив…

Баки мог ничего не говорить — они слишком долго друг друга знали, и Стив обнял Баки, сжав демона между ними, ткнулся носом ему в шею, пахнущую маслами и немного дымом.

— Ты вроде ко мне приходил, — напомнил он, и Баки тихо фыркнул. — Забыл, за чем?

Демон оказался сверху просто моментально, растолкал отяжелевшие ноги Стива в стороны и с урчанием вылизал ему шею.

— Сладкий, — почти промурлыкал демон, и Стив расслабленно принял его, не открывая глаз. Баки был рядом, Стив чувствовал его всем существом даже с закрытыми глазами, а уж когда демон возмущенно рыкнул, дернув бедрами, как строптивый конь под седлом, оставалось только улыбнуться: Баки всегда получал, что хотел. — Нет!

— Что такое, детка? — спросил Баки, и Стив открыл глаза. Баки нависал над демоном и явно собирался оказаться **в** нем, а не просто сверху. — Не любишь меняться?

Демон рыкнул, обхватил Баки хвостом, как лассо, и стянул с себя.

— Я тут решаю, кто кого, это ясно? — спросил он, обнажая клыки на каждом слове, и Баки примирительно развел ладони, мол, понял, как скажешь.

Но Стива этот жест перестал обманывать еще в пятом классе.

Потому что Баки всегда добивался, чего хотел. Не важно, сколько времени у него уходило, но результат был всегда.

Баки поглаживал Стива по груди и плечу, целовал, пока демон брал его — удивительно нежно и неспешно, а потом занял его место, призывно выпятив ягодицы, и они слились втроем, зажав сладко стонущего Баки между собой.

Наверное, демон уже был сыт, но они не отпускали его, передавая друг другу, как наполненную разбавленным спиртом кружку у костра, и тот заводился снова, сначала яростно вспыхивая, а потом становясь все более отяжелевшим, как после вкусной еды, томным и податливым.

— Эй, — сонно позвал Баки, когда Стив уже задремал, сбившись со счета, кто кого куда и сколько раз отлюбил. — Куда? Мы можем так весь день. И имя не сказал. Постель не повод для знакомства? Неужто Румпельштицхен?

— Да ну вас нах, — невнятно ответил демон, пытаясь сползти с кровати.

— Брось, Данунах, — Баки поймал демона за хвост. — Оставайся. Сейчас Стив как самый незатраханный героически дотянется до телефона и закажет нам гору еды из китайского ресторанчика.

— Tamaa¹⁴, имя тебе очень подходит, — задумчиво отозвался демон и, склонившись, поцеловал сначала Баки, а потом Стива. — Но мне и правда пора.

— Данунах, тебе тоже вот просто охрененно идет имя, будем знакомы. Точно больше не хочешь? — Баки почти засыпал, но Стив знал, что тот сможет еще и раз, и два — до удовольствия он был жаден, как голодный до еды.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал демон и, прежде чем раствориться в наступивших сумерках, добавил: — Хотел бы я, чтобы вы оба имели право произносить мое имя. Но это табу.

— Табу у него, — проворчал Баки, накрывая Стива одеялом. — Посмотрим еще. Но не прямо сейчас, — зевнув, добавил он и уснул.

Стив улыбнулся и тоже провалился в сон. Наконец-то его в этой жизни почти все устраивало.

***

— О, Данунах, — Баки отрезал от огромного куска запеченого мяса толстый шмат и кинул на третью тарелку. — Заходи. Отоспался?

Демон неожиданно выскользнул из угла, несуразно сказочный со своими рогами и татуировками, замер посреди светлой кухни, но когда Баки его поцеловал, сгреб металлической ладонью ворох шнурков и кос, погладил по пояснице, помассировал над хвостом, отчего тот загнулся вверх и вбок, как у любопытного кота, Стиву показалось, что все ровно так, как должно быть.

— Что если у меня тоже есть желание? — прижав демона к столу, спросил Баки.

— Желание? — спросил тот, задрав остро изогнутую бровь едва не до волос. — У сладкого Tamaa¹⁴ есть желание?

— На тех же условиях, — кивнул Баки и куснул его за шею. Демон прикрыл глаза, а потом одним плавным движением поменял их с Баки местами. — Я на твоей территории. Ты мне желание, я тебе трехразовое питание и сочные стейки.

— И зачем? У меня и так все есть.

— Ну, я могу и не давать тебе ничего. А силой взять ne tot kompot, как говорил один полковник. Верно?

— И чего ты хочешь?

— Э, нет. Сначала предварительное согласие. А потом уже нюансы. Ну же, Данунах, скажи: я исполню любое твое желание, Баки Барнс. Каким бы странным оно ни было.

— Может, тебе еще кровью расписаться?

— Не будем вдаваться в крайности.

Баки улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной, самой светлой улыбкой, от которой дамочки в сороковых так и таяли, но демон вдруг оттянул его волосы, оказываясь чуть выше, и попытался прожечь взглядом. Что ж, это по-прежнему не приносило особых плодов. Да, и демону тоже.

— И чего же ты хочешь? Если как в сказке сто лишних желаний или воскресить умерших, то, боюсь, результаты тебя не порадуют.

— Нет, — Баки намотал на кулак самую толстую его косу и притянул демона так, что они столкнулись нос к носу. — Я даже не буду просить заменить Стива собой — не стану лишать его такого удовольствия. И мира во всем мире не хочу. И все остальные хорошие, но ненужные мне лично вещи пусть остаются, где есть — мне до них нет никакого дела. Так что? Поменяемся? Ты мне желание. Я тебе еду во всех смыслах этого слова. В любой позе и по первому требованию.

Они замерли, переплетаясь друг с другом так тесно, что, казалось, и палец не всунешь.

Стив подошел к ним и, обняв обоих, позвал:

— Баки?

— Все хорошо, мелкий. Ну же, детка, — обратился он к демону. — Соглашайся.

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь? — без малейшего акцента спросил демон.

— Вполне. Что ты теряешь?

— Бак, что ты задумал? — напряженно спросил Стив. — Баки?

— Согласен, — произнес демон, и Стив понял, что не добьется вразумительного ответа, потому что Баки улыбнулся так, как улыбался только в юности, провернув что-то опасное для жизни и оставшись безнаказанным. — Одно желание, Баки Барнс. В обмен на все, что ты можешь мне дать.

— Назови мне свое имя.

Вокруг вдруг стало темно, будто они провалились в преисподнюю. Резко пахнуло влагой, как в тропиках, где-то крикнули экзотические птицы, послышалось испуганное хлопанье крыльев.

— Ты идиот, — устало произнес демон, и Стив только сейчас почувствовал, что они с Баки туго примотаны к нему хвостом. И что он не может оглянуться, осмотреться, понять, где они оказались. — Что в слове «табу» тебе не понятно? Лексическое значение? Так я для обделенных…

— Имя, — спокойно повторил Баки. — Данное при рождении. Хочу его знать. Это мое желание. Взамен обещаю, что мы со Стивом будем с тобой, пока ты не захочешь уйти. Сам. Просто потому, что…

— Черта с два, — агрессивно ответил демон и сжал кольца хвоста так, что стало трудно дышать. — Но так и быть, проявлю нехарактерное для себя великодушие и спрошу еще раз: каким будет твое желание, Баки?

— Хочу знать имя, данное тебе при рождении. Даже если это табу.

— Бхекизита¹⁵ Абрафо¹⁶ Рунако¹⁷, — хрипло ответил демон.

— Я буду звать тебя Брок, — улыбнулся Баки и поцеловал его.

Мир вокруг качнулся, раздалось утробное бульканье, потом хруст, и стало еще темнее, будто в и так темной комнате задернули плотные шторы, за которыми осталась беззвездная ночь.

Теряя сознание, Стив думал о том, во что они все трое ввязались, но так ни к какому выводу прийти не успел.

Очнулся он под огромным баобабом на толстой подушке из сухих прошлогодних листьев и частично — на сбитой волчьей шкуре. Сквозь густую крону не пробивалось ни единого луча, но в отдалении маслянисто блестела река, пахло дымом и жареным мясом. Стоило подумать о том, как он тут оказался, как от воды послышалось веселое фырканье (знакомое фырканье, к слову) и плеск воды.

— Брок, — весело позвал Баки. — Я обещал тебе стейки?

— Еб твою налево, Баки, — со смесью восхищения и ужаса отозвался тот. — Но не из крокодила же!

— Как очеловечился, прямо переборчивым стал.

Что ответил Брок, Стив не услышал — счастливо прикрыл глаза. Долго ему понежится не удалось — сверху плюхнулся мокрый Баки. С его волос текло, от них пахло тиной и речной водой, и, пожалуй, Стив с юности не видел его таким счастливым.

— Доброе утро, хотя уже полдень, — Баки поцеловал его, и Стив чувствовал, что он улыбается. — Докладываю: мы в северной Африке, до ближайшего селения сорок миль, обуви нет, одежды нет, оружия нет. Жизнь прекрасна.

— Расскажи мне, — Стив убрал волосы с его лица и улыбнулся. — Все с самого начала.

— Ничего сверхъестественного. Несколько взломанных баз данных, изучение вопросов табу, и я нашел способ выйти из положения, в котором мы оказались. Все трое.

— Брок теперь человек?

— Не совсем.

— Я все слышу, — Брок показался в поле зрения и, расправив шкуру, оказавшуюся просто огромной, лег рядом. Рогов у него не было, глаза утратили неестественную желтизну, приобретя красивый желто-зеленый оттенок, редкий, но вполне человеческий, а волосы, из которых исчезли шнурки, лежали на плечах неровными волнами. — Первым делом отрежу эти патлы, как только доберусь до чего-то острого. Достали — сил нет. Ну, хоть рога отпали, — он ухмыльнулся и прошелся языком по кромке ровных человеческих зубов. — И клыки пропали. А вот хвост нет, — он потыкал острой пикой навершия Баки в плечо. — И с самого начала Барнс все равно не знает.

— Расскажи, — Баки поймал кончик его хвоста и потряс, заставляя метелку, прикрывающую пику, распушиться. — Как и за что тебя лишили имени, например. И почему ты согласился исполнить желание, если должен был умереть, назвав настоящее имя, и воспользоваться наградой у тебя бы не вышло?

Брок улыбнулся как-то странно, прикрыл глаза и ответил:

— Лучше никак, чем так, как было. Наверное, в этом был смысл. Мои предки прибыли в Кению из Англии на рубеже девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков, разбили плантацию, свезли на нее народ из местных и зажили, как жили тогда все белые люди на черном континенте — неплохо, если ты колонист, а не каторжанин. Мой отец был поздним ребенком, ни разу не бывавшим в Европе, избалованным с детства всеобщими попытками белой родни целовать его в зад и беспрекословным подчинением черной прислуги. Надо ли говорить, что не все местные гнули спину на колонистов? Мой отец, видимо, не умел отличать одних от других. Мать была свободной, да еще и обещанной колдуну полукровкой, необычно светлокожей для своего народа. Женщинам это можно, а вот мужчинам — нет. Я не знаю точно, что там произошло, отец, вроде, забрал мать на плантацию, она родила меня, а потом то ли сбежала, то ли он ее выгнал, но я ее не помню. Меня растили как бастарда, паршивую овцу, да и характерец у меня оказался говно, так что когда отцу, находившемуся при смерти, надоели мои выбрыки, он выгнал меня из дома. Я долго жил как хотел, занимался не слишком благовидными делами, пиратствовал даже, вывозил контрабандой алмазы и слоновую кость, пока, как обычно бывает, жизнь не забросила меня на земли племени матери. Я в душе не ебу, как они узнали меня, но тот колдун, у которого отец увел невесту, провел обряд, в который я не верил, — отнял у меня имя, данное матерью. Чужие звали меня иначе, я вспомнил свое настоящее имя, только когда его назвал шаман. Я посмеялся, меня отпустили, и я ушел, а потом меня постепенно перестали замечать. Я задевал кого-то в толпе, и человек недоуменно оглядывался, хотя я стоял прямо перед ним. А потом я исчез. Как-то истончился, а потом меня потянуло сюда, — Брок кивнул в сторону дерева. — К сердцу своего народа. Оно приняло меня. А потом сын шамана вырезал маску и продал ее заезжему дурачку-корреспонденту. Так я оказался в Нью-Йорке. Где в конце концов встретил моего Macaan¹⁸, который отдал добровольно то, что я, как мой отец когда-то, должен был брать силой. Просто чтобы жить. А потом Tamaa¹⁹ дал мне новое имя, и мой народ простил меня.

— А хвост? — с интересом спросил Баки. — Останется?

— Бонус, — хмыкнул Брок. — Буду им отрывать головы всем, кто глянет в сторону моих сокровищ. Надеюсь, — он поцеловал Баки, а потом и Стива, — вы не пожалеете. Потому что вы дали мне имя. Я ваш. Обмену и возврату не подлежу.

— А разврату? — тут же спросил Баки. — Или снова табу? Такой хвост, и под него не…

— Валяй, — Брок перевернулся на живот и ухмыльнулся. — Хвала всем известным богам, больше никаких, нахрен, табу. Могу не только копить, но и отдавать.

— На хрен — это хорошо, — одобрил Баки. — Стив?

— Я категорически за.

Пусть они оказались один бог весть где, без средств связи, в домашней одежде (или без нее) и даже без элементарных орудий труда (обнаруженные рядом знакомые загнутые рога, видимо сброшенные Броком, не в счет), но все были живы, а, значит, они в который раз справятся.

Иначе и быть не может, не будь он Стивом Роджерсом, самым упрямым — и удачливым! — человеком на свете.

_Эпилог_

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Роджерс, — рявкнул Брок, хотя давно уже не был демоном, привычку рявкать и скалиться он не изжил, и Баки она заводила от нуля до максимума за пять секунд.

Стив мельком глянул на снесенную острым концом хвоста голову случайно пропущенного талиба и коротко кивнул в благодарность.

— Без меня ты беспомощен, — в спину ему бросил Брок, с щелчком заменил обойму и — Стив был готов поклясться — ухмыльнулся.

— А я? — по связи тут же спросил Баки.

— А ты в надежном месте и достаточно далеко, Баки. У меня всего один хвост, — отозвался Брок. — Кэп, справа! Да что за еб твою мать?!

Обычный день, в году таких больше трехсот — с поправкой на отпуск (один на троих) и редкие выходные. И вот уже второй год счастливым был каждый из них. Даже когда Брок не контролировал мутацию и выпускал хвост. Даже когда Баки срывался от беспокойства за них с Броком и падал в Солдата безо всяких кодов.

Даже когда сам Стив долго не мог унять бешено колотящееся сердце, потому что ему снилось, что риэлтор не показала ему «нехорошую квартиру» и он поселился где-то в безликом месте и жил, жил, перетаскивая себя из одного серого дня в другой. Без Баки. Без Брока.

Но ему повезло. А если он и научился что-то в этой жизни ценить больше, чем саму жизнь, так это шансы, которые ему выпадали.

И он был готов использовать их на полную.

________________  
¹ — домашний питомец, зверик  
² — мудак  
³ — белый медведь  
⁴ — детка  
⁵ — сладкий  
⁶ — сладкий рот  
⁷ — настоящее сокровище  
⁸ — сокровище  
⁹ — черт бы тебя побрал  
¹⁰ — голоден  
¹¹ — боже мой  
¹² — сладкий, белый как сахар  
¹³ — молокосос  
¹⁴ — Желание  
¹⁵ — не упускающий врагов  
¹⁶ — воин или палач  
¹⁷ — привлекательный  
¹⁸ — Сладкого  
¹⁹ — Желание


End file.
